


Let's Finish What We Started

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [42]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Finally!, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Resolution, this is the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Joel was just glad that Morgan was here with him in the end
Relationships: Joel Farabee/Morgan Frost
Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Let's Finish What We Started

Joel held his breath as Morgan stared at him. Morgan’s mouth was agape, and Joel was horrified to realize that there were tears in his eyes. Oh god, what had he done? He started coughing again, the pain in his chest exploding past his expectations, leaving him hunched over on the floor in front of the couch. He didn’t notice Morgan move, but he felt his fingers run through his hair. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Morgan murmured. “You should’ve told me. I love you, I love you so much, you don’t even know.” Joel kept coughing through Morgan’s rambling, and he began to panic. Why wasn’t it stopping? Was Morgan lying just to make him feel better? His chest felt like it was going to collapse in on itself. Morgan knelt beside him and held him, firm yet gentle all at once. If he was going to die here, at least it was in Morgan’s arms. He felt like he was suffocating, though nothing was blocking his throat this time. 

He coughed up full flower after flower, then leaves and stems, and finally a tangle of bloody roots. Joel inhaled and shuddered. Leaning fully into Morgan, he took another deep breath in before it hit him.

He could breathe again. Holy shit. He could actually breathe.

“Morgan!” Joel shifted until he was fully facing his friend, his beloved friend, and practically tackled him. They were both laughing a bit hysterically, and Joel was definitely crying but he saw how bright Morgan’s eyes were so he figured he was okay.

He was okay.

He pulled Morgan up until he was sitting in Joel’s lap and tucked his head against Morgan’s neck. His face hurt from smiling so big, but he couldn’t stop. He was alive, he was going to live, because Morgan loved him back. Morgan loved him! He started laughing again, though it was much closer to sobbing at this point. He was so exhausted, but so so happy. Morgan wrapped his arms tight around him and he clutch Morgan right back. 

“I love you so much,” Joel whispered, voice absolutely wrecked. “Thank you.”

Morgan pulled back and tenderly held Joel’s face in his hands.

“I love you too.” They gazed into each other’s eyes, unable to quench the raw emotions flowing through them. Morgan didn’t look so broken anymore, and it made Joel’s heart soar. They were both going to be okay.

Eventually, Joel’s legs started to hurt, so he stood up and pulled Morgan up with him. They picked up the living room, throwing each other glances and laughing for no real reason. Well, Joel was laughing because he couldn’t quite handle the joy and love in Morgan’s eyes, but he wasn’t going to admit it. Not yet, anyways.

Once Joel got to the pile of flowers that his lungs had expelled, he bent down and picked the pile up. Objectively, the whole thing was disgusting, but there was something nearly poetic about it. He nearly died because of a bunch of delicate flowers growing in his airways, and all it took to save him was a ray of sunshine. HIs ray of sunshine. He threw the pile into the trash and washed his hands in his kitchen. When he got back to the living room, Morgan was sitting on the couch with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. Just looking at him made Joel tired, and he made an executive decision. 

“Hey, babe,” he said, walking over to stand in front of Morgan. “We should take a nap.” Morgan groaned in response before heaving himself up. He looked at Joel for a moment before hugging him once again. Joel didn’t think he’d ever get sick of the feeling of Morgan’s arms around him. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay. I was so worried…” Morgan trailed off, but he didn’t need to finish his sentence. Joel just held him a bit tighter before pulling back and grabbing his hand. 

“Let’s go lay down.”

\---

Joel offered Morgan a set of his own clothes to wear, and turned away while Morgan changed. Once he heard the bed creak, he turned back around. Morgan looked so sweet, laying in his bed, wearing his clothes, and it made his chest feel lighter than ever. He crawled under his covers and reached for Morgan. Once they got situated, they were laying face to face, eye to eye, and neither of them could stop smiling.

“I love you,” Joel whispered.

“I love you, too.” Morgan responded.

Morgan moved just an inch closer and rested a hand of Joel’s cheek, and Joel knew how to take a hint, so he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Morgan’s. Maybe it should be too soon for this, but they’ve been waiting long enough. Morgan’s lips were soft against his, and he was loath to draw away, yet he did. After what had transpired, they both needed their rest, and he said as much. Morgan’s responding yawn was answer enough, so Joel gently tugged him until Morgan was laying on top of him. Morgan drifted off quickly after that, but Joel took a moment longer. Just before sleep took him, he realized that although all of Morgan’s weight seemed to be on his chest, he had never breathed easier. He inhaled once, twice, and was asleep with his beloved in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooohhh babey, this was probably one of my favorite series to write so far. Thank you for all of the comments! If you enjoyed it, let me know!


End file.
